onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Enies Lobby Front Gate
| Conditions = | EXP = 1047 | Beli = 9288 | Rainbow = | Title = Tower | TConditions = Clear Chapter | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Breach the Gate | Stamina2 = 14 | Battles2 = 7 | Boss2 = | Conditions2 = | EXP2 = 1048 | Beli2 = 9336 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = Showdown! Kashii | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 7 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = | EXP3 = 1171 | Beli3 = 11462 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = Scholar | TConditions3 = Clear Chapter | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = Defeat Oimo! | Stamina4 = 15 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = | EXP4 = 1171 | Beli4 = 11462 | Rainbow4 = 1 | Title4 = Judge | TConditions4 = Clear Chapter | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Farewell to Galley-La | Stamina5 = 15 | Battles5 = 7 | Boss5 = | Conditions5 = | EXP5 = 1167 | Beli5 = 10588 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = World-Level Criminal | Stamina6 = 16 | Battles6 = 7 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = | EXP6 = 1316 | Beli6 = 12775 | Rainbow6 = 1 | Title6 = Archaeology | TConditions6 = Clear Chapter | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Sodom and Gomorrah | Stamina7 = 16 | Battles7 = 7 | Boss7 = | Conditions7 = | EXP7 = 1313 | Beli7 = 10711 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = Legal Advocate | TConditions7 = Clear Chapter | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = The Giants' Promise | Stamina8 = 16 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = | EXP8 = 1315 | Beli8 = 15375 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = Mother | TConditions8 = Clear Chapter | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Baskerville's Judgment | Stamina9 = 16 | Battles9 = 7 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = | EXP9 = 1315 | Beli9 = 11438 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Buster Call | Stamina10 = 17 | Battles10 = 10 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = | EXP10 = 1462 | Beli10 = 13802 | Rainbow10 = 1 | Title10 = I Want to Live Gear | TConditions10 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 50 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in Enies Lobby Front Gate }} Farming notes Nothing particularly interesting here, through Blueno: Six Powers Cipher Pol No. 9 is an option for a LL/G3 teams, or any other team where his special would be useful. How to beat Enies Lobby Front Gate *Chapter 1 Grunts. *Chapter 2 Grunts. *Chapter 3 ATK 10,880 every 4 turns, has 1,300,000 HP. Activates Rage Buff when his HP gets low. *Chapter 4 ATK 4,950 every 3 turns, has 1,500,000 HP. His first attack is higher (70%). *Chapter 5 Grunts with They attack for 2,022 every turn, and have 135,000 HP. Not to much to worry about but there will be several of them. Double Zoro with GPU and you are done. *Chapter 6 makes his first appearance. He is not too tough: 3 turn cooldown, 5,919 ATK, 982,600 HP and 300 DEF. - he He starts with DEF and ATK buff for 3 turns. If his HP falls less than 50-20% (please verify) he will activate a resilience buff on himself ("If struck with damage above current HP, character will survive with 1 HP."( for 4 turns, AND will lock two units for 2 turns. (mine was ally captain and bottom right unit). Under 20% (please verify) on his next attack he will again activate a 3 turn DEF buff and 3 turn ATK buff. *Chapter 7 Grunts with . ATK 4,600 every three turns. 366,000 HP. Not to worrisome. *Chapter 8 Grunts. *Chapter 9 . ATK 3,291 : HP: 900,000, cooldown 2 turns. Not much to worry about, but <20% he binds 4 crew members for 50 turns and helper captain for 2 turns (please verify). *Chapter 10 is not that tough. He will first strike by buffing his ATK up to 6,392 for few turns, which can be tanked or delayed. He has 1,300,000 HP, 500 DEF and otherwise attacks for 4,260 on a 2 turn cooldown. When he gets low on health he may nullify your damage for a while. He can be tanked or bursted with QCK teams, and if you have Eneru, he is a pushover. Category:Grand Line, Vicinity of Water 7